Changing Assassin's Creed Rogue
by shadowless15
Summary: Sometimes a story needs a few changes to make it better. This story deals with the problems I found with the plot of Assassin's Creed Rogue and tries to fix them. If you have a suggestion, thoughts, advice, etc. please feel free to comment.


**Hey, Shadowless15 here. I'm back with a new story. It's been a while since I've posted anything but hopefully, you'll enjoy this story. I've been planning this story for a while now and I felt that now's a good of time as ever to post my thoughts on Assassin's Creed Rogue.**

 **Now before you say anything, let me first say that I love the Assassin's Creed franchise. I have since I was 15 as Brotherhood was the first AC game I've ever played. And I've continued to enjoy the series for many years. So, don't say I hate the series. Now I'm fully aware that there are problems with the story in most, if not all, of the AC games. Games such as Unity and Syndicate to name a few. The biggest disappointment for me is Rogue. I feel that the story we got is a mess. And it seems that I am probably alone with this thought as everyone seems to praise it.**

 **I'm writing this to bring attention to problems that I saw and I hope that you will see them from a reasonable standpoint. I'm sure you've all seen problems in things you like and have brought them to the attention of others and I am doing just the same. This is just my opinion and you are free to disagree with me. Without further ado, let's begin.**

 _Example #1: Portuguese Backup_

 _Before Lisbon_

Shay, finally arriving at Two Bends, met up with both Hope and Achilles to talk about the information that was gathered from the Precursor Box.

"Lisbon," Hope began, "is nearly as large as London or Paris. Are you sure you can find this place?"

"I'm sure I can narrow down the location. The location on the map we saw looked like it was near the harbor. Perhaps further inland." Shay replied back.

Achilles finally spoke up.

"Then I am appointing this task and its responsibility to you Shay. I trust you understand what has to be done?

"Yes," Shay answered. "Find the site and recover the Piece of Eden."

Achilles nodded at Shay's answer and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Shay asked.

"Help." Achilles said. "Just in case you need it. Give this to the local chapter of the Brotherhood if you have any trouble. It explains everything and they should be able to help you."

"You don't think I can do this myself?" Shay asked, half joking, half serious.

"I know you can. But I would like to be prepared. We don't know what we'll find at this Precursor site. It could be a Piece that we are familiar with or it could be one we have never seen before. I just want to make sure you are safe and that we can also recover the Piece safely as well." Achilles explained.

"Oh. Thanks. Well I guess I better get moving."

Shay, pocketing the note, walked away from Hope and Achilles, ready to prove that he could be trusted and show his worth as an Assassin.

"Shay!" Hope called out to him.

Shay turned around to look at her to see what she wanted.

"Be extremely careful." She told him. "We don't know everything about the Pieces of Eden or what they can do. Please think things through before you do something rash."

Shay gave her a cocky grin and said;

"I'll try and thanks for the advice."

With that Shay made his way to the ship that would take him to Lisbon and to the Piece of Eden. And in this small moment, history changed forever.

 _Example #2: Hope Backup_

 _Before Lisbon_

"Hope." Achilles cut in. "I'm sending you with Shay."

"What?" Both Assassins simultaneously said.

"But I have tasks that you appointed me to do." Hope started.

"I don't need Hope to babysit me." Shay angrily argued.

Achilles held up a hand to silence both of them before they could continue.

"Hope, I will handle the tasks you were given and watch over _The Morrigan_ while you're gone. And Shay, Hope isn't babysitting you."

Shay snorted at hearing.

"Shay," Achilles began. "We don't know how long the Templars had the Box and the Manuscript in their possession. It's possible that they figured out where the vault is and have a head start on us. If that's the case, we don't know how many are being sent. I would rather you had help fighting them rather than trying to take them all on alone."

Hearing Achilles' concern calm Shay down a bit. But he was still angry that Hope was coming with him. It's like Achilles didn't trust him at all. The whole point of him going alone was to show that he was trustworthy and had the right to be call an Assassin and not just a slacker.

"Here." Achilles said to Hope, giving her a bag of money. "This will be enough to get you on the boat. Now get going you two, the race for the Piece is on."

And with that Achilles walked away from the two, leaving them alone.

"Come on Shay." Hope sighed. "We have a boat to catch."

The two Assassins silently made their way down to the harbor, pondering on what just happened. And just like before, this small act changed history as we know it.

 **A/N I'm sorry if my writing is bad, I haven't written in a while and I hope I got the characters right. Getting back to the story, if recovering the Piece of Eden is so important, why was Shay sent alone? Why couldn't Hope go with him? Surely, Achilles could have watched over Shay's ship. Or they could have paid someone too. Also, why didn't Achilles give him some means of getting help from the Brotherhood in Lisbon? That would be helpful and maybe the Assassins over there could have prevented Shay from triggering an earthquake. Come on guys, this is common sense. You don't send someone alone without any backup. That's just stupid. Anyway, the next chapter will deal with Shay in the Vault/Temple. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment and if I can, I will put them in the story. Thanks, and see you next time.**


End file.
